


Roses are red, boxes are blue

by Raggdoll_101



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: :P, F/F, F/M, M/M, i can't write, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101





	

Rosamund Mary Watson walked briskly from the cab towards Hyde park. Jenny promised that she would be there, but Cloe also forgot her name a number of times. Arriving at the park didn't help. Rosie glanced at the families she passed.

One made her heart hurt: The Mom, the dad, and daughter. She had asked her dad about her Mum a lot, but he simply started to stare off into space, and whisper, 'She's _gone_.' 

Sherlock wasn't helpful either. The detective would look sadly at the ground, and unlike my father, say quite loudly, 'You're a lot like her.'

Rosie gasped in surprise as something...blue?...caught her eye: A giant blue box sat in between two trees. Rosie walked closer towards it, eyes narrowed. Rosie tried to open it. The door was locked, so some weirdo decided to use a telephone box in the middle of the woods. She lightly knocked on the box.

The door swung open. Rosie jumped back in surprise, a person threw open the door with an annoyed face, "Bloody hell! I'm almost done!" 

Rosie stood there, in shock. "Do you have any money? This isn't some sort of hobo machine..."

Rosie didn't reply.

The person closed their eyes, losing patience, "Hello? Miss? Do you have any money? Or do you expect to be a hitch-hiker?"

"What?" Rosie said, confused.

"You heard me. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Um..."

"Make up your bloody mind!" The person growled.

"Fine! I'll go somewhere!" Rosie shouted.

The person beamed, and opened the door wider, "Come along then. I was just joking about the money part."

Rosie was perplexed, this person was inviting her to come into a police box. Maybe she could call Dad or Sherlock. Yes, if this person even thought of touching her, Sherlock would find out.

"Oh, my..." Rosie looked around, it was HUGE! There were stairs, chambers, control desks, and touch pads! Strange wiring came out of the tiny holes of the Sherlock would love this. Rosie's mind drifted back to the plan.

"Do you like scones?"

This knocked Rosie out of her train of thought, "What?" 

"Scmones. Dow yow wike dem?" The person tried to say, with a mouth full of scones.

"Sure, I'll take one." Rosie picked up a scone and took a small bite. They were cherry. And one of the best things she'd ever put in her mouth, "Oh, these are awesome. Who made them?"

"A friend of mine, her name's Jenny. Jenny Flint. Her-"

"That's a nice name."

"-wife-"

"'Scuse me?"

"-and her live together in victorian London-"

"What!?"

"with a Sontaran."

"What!?" her voice cracked halfway in saying the word.

"Yes. I could send her a thank you letter if you would like. Or we can go visit her....ourselves."

"Yeah. Sure. Give me proof that your not crazy.'

"Visiting her it is!" The-Rosie now decided it was a woman, but with the voice/body, it could be either- said, joyously.

"I don't think I like this idea."

"Too bad. Once in the TARDIS, your consequence is to stay in the TARDIS until we go somewhere." The creature sassed, "Now, when or where would you like to see?"

 

 


End file.
